One More Night
by Arabunny
Summary: Fred has always been the carefree prankster. He never cared about how his pranks affected people. Until he found one girl that would fight back. Her dark eyes hated him the moment they met. But there is something more. She was holding a dark secret.
1. People Never Done A Good Thing

**This will be a short, and I mean short series. Mainly because I have quite a few stories out and too many idea's floating around in my head. And no where near enough time in the day after work..

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I do own my OC.

Chapter 1:

People Never Done A Good Thing.

It was that time of year again. That time that Alya packed her things into her trunk and made her way to the train station. Sighing, she made her way towards her living room, finding her father seated there with the same old tired look she's seen her entire life. "Father? Are you alright?" He smiled at her, his soft brown eyes looking into her black ones. "Just fine dear. All packed and ready to go?"

Alya nodded and bit her lip. "I can stay. If you need the help, I'm sure Dumbledore will understand." He held up his hand, signaling for her to stop. "It's fine. I'll be all right. Let's get you to the station hmm..?" Her father placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her slightly before letting her go and gathering her things for her.

At the station, Alya looked at her father with worried filled eyes. "Send me an owl immediately should anything happen. And don't forget to write to me every day ok father?" Patting his chest nervously, she felt, scared to leave him. With a chuckle, he placed his hands over her tiny ones. "Alya, don't worry dove. Just, try to have fun at school alright?" Hesitantly, she nodded, backing away from her father. "Goodbye dear."

Waving, she pulled her trunk onto the train and found an empty compartment. Pressing her head against the window, she felt as something pressed down on her lap. "Meeerw." Big green yellow eyes looked up at her, followed by the sound of purring as she pressed her fingers through wavy black fur. "Good lord Jade, you scared me." The cat curled up into her lap with a satisfied mew as the doors slid open.

"Oh, we thought this compartment was empty." Flashing a smile, she scooted closer to the window as the famous trio stood in the doorway awkwardly. "Sit, I won't bite. In fact, I'll leave if you wish..?" They shook their heads and sat down in the empty seats.

Alya could feel her heart race as she pushed up her glasses and tried to continue as if it were normal. The ride to the school was as it always had been for her. Boring, long and uneventful. During the sorting, she could barely keep her interest. Nothing excited her at this school anymore. She felt bad knowing she'd still have to endure another term after this one.

"I think we can get through this with no problems this year, don't you Jade?" Looking down at her feet, she saw as her cat glanced up at her, as if she were agreeing. "We just have to stay under the radar, like the last few years here." Alya went up the long corridor alone, hoping no one noticed that she had decided to skip the last half of the great welcoming feast. Instead, she wanted to go up to her room and read. All she wanted was this year to pass so that she could get back to her father. Back to being invisible and alone.

~*!~!~!~! ~!# !~!

"Run Georgie! She looks furious!" Fred and George took off down the long hallway as Angela chased after them. Green goo dripping from her hair, and staining her red and gold robes. Just as he was about to turn the corner, Fred ran into something soft, knocking it back a few feet. "Oi!" Looking down, he found a girl. Her big doe like black orbs looked up at him from behind oversized black rimmed glasses. Her long black wavy hair fell around her in a mess and he could see the tips were dyed green. Her smooth brown skin flushed the longer he stared at her, moving his gaze down to her soft pouty red stained lips.

"The least you could do is apologize you oaf!" She brushed herself off and Fred glanced behind him to make sure Angela wasn't close by. He reached out, helping her to her feet, taking in how petite she was compared to him. His eyes traveled further down and he could feel his ears get red as the girl before him cleared her throat. "Staring isn't very polite."

She was clearly agitated. "You're an exquisite creature you know. Those glasses are very becoming of a fish." What was this girls name? He had seen her around plenty of times, she was even in his house, but her name, always escaped him. "Oh don't flatter me Fred. That would be your title, seeing as no one has figured out what you really are. I think Dumbledore himself is trying to find out."

George chuckled and threw an arm over his brother. "Alya, good to see you still have some spark." Alya looked at them with narrowed eyes and gathered her books. "Keep your beast on a tighter leash George. I really do want to go through this year with no mishaps." She glared at Fred once more before walking away, clutching her books to her chest.

"Alya Daerwen! That's right! I completely forgot that girls name." He put his hand to his chin. "Now that I remember, why haven't we played any good jokes on her?" George sighed and shook his head. "Because that particular girl's father works in the Ministry of Magic. Upsetting her, will get our father fired." Fred groaned and glanced at his brother. "Oh yeah. Well, I think we should change that a bit." Before George could protest, Fred took off after her.

When he lost his brother, Fred found Alya reading a book under a tree in the courtyard with a cat in her lap. "Well this says that wolfsbane is made from a flower or weed watered with werewolf tears. Like they could ever get a werewolf to cry." She giggled to herself as she patted the cat in her lap. "Talking to yourself are we?"

Alya's eyes snapped up at him and instantly narrowed. Fred couldn't help but stare at the way she sort of puffed herself up, much like the cat in her lap. "What I do when I feel that I'm alone is between my cat and I." Fred chuckled and leaned against a tree. "If your cat is with you, are you truly alone?" Hearing a growl, Fred backed away as green eyes looked at him. "Tell that mangy feline to calm down. I'm only kidding."

He held his hands up in a defensive pose and Alya got to her feet. "She does as she pleases." Reaching down, she pulled her cat into her arms and draped her over her shoulders. "And she's not mangy, you incorrigible .." She stopped when Fred's amused eyes stayed focused on her. "You're kind of cute when you're flustered." Jade hissed as Alya began to walk away, Fred following closely behind her.

"Why are you so feisty? I haven't done anything wrong to you." Alya didn't turn to look at him as she made her way into the school. "You disturb my sense of peace." Fred stopped as she stood at the library entrance. "If peace is what you want, then why are you a Gryffindor?" She turned to him, and he could see it. For a moment, her eyes sparked, as if she were proving herself. "Because it's where I belong."

He let her walk in and left her alone. She certainly did have an air about her. Instead of finding a way to get her back, he decided to look for his twin. Finding George in the great hall, he sat beside him, taking out his quill and parchment. "What did you do to her Fred?" Fred chuckled and shook his head. "I, 'disturb her peace.' What kind of a Gryffindor is she? She seems more like a helpless hufflepuff instead."

They laughed amongst each other and Fred let out a sigh. "Uh oh, that's not very good." George nudged him and gave him a narrowed eyed glance. "What was that sigh for? You don't fancy the girl do ya?" Fred laughed and shook his head. "Bloody hell! I'd rather lick Hermione's dingy cat Crookshanks than fancy that girl. She looks like a fish!"

George eyed him for a second before turning back to his plans. "Who looks like a fish?" They both turned to find Neville eyeing them both. "A girl in our year. Alya. Do you know her?" He nodded and gave a slight smile. "She's quite sweet. She helped me gather all my papers in the hall one morning when Malfoy knocked my things out of my hand. Didn't care that she would be late for class."

After that was said, he dropped his smile. "She doesn't look like a fish." He walked off without another word and both brothers looked at each other with brows raised. "Ok, so she has ONE Gryffindor quality." George chuckled to himself and they both turned back to their work. Fred sighed, more softly to himself as he thought back on the girl.

Her eyes, they hid something. He couldn't quite place what it was though. Was it fear? Determination? Loathing? Keeping his own eyes focused on the parchment before him, he knew he couldn't concentrate. Her large doe eyes were burned into his memory. And he was going to find out what she was hiding. No matter what.

!~!~! ~!~!~! ~

During dinner, Fred watched the way Alya seemed to keep to herself. She didn't lift her head to speak to anyone around her. Instead, she ate and kept her nose in a book. Much like Granger. When Alya did look up, her gaze seemed to be fixated on the stars above her. Though the ceiling was enchanted, it brought a smile to her red tinted lips. It was something she loved. Something beyond her reach.

When she finished eating, she quietly slipped away. Without looking up, she kept her wand close to her book as she made her way back to the tower. "You know, you're very quiet." Her head snapped to the voice behind her and found Fred a few steps behind her. "And you're a stalker." Closing her book, she held it to her chest as she sped up her pace.

"Don't be so flattered Miss. I was just making my way to my room. Seeing as we're in the same house, I _have_ to follow you." Alya kept a straight face as the blood rushed to her cheeks. There was a moment of silence that passed between them. Fred didn't know what to say, and Alya only wanted to get away from her embarrassment.

"What kind of book is that?" Fumbling with the book in her arms, she glanced down. "It's a complicated book really. It was my mothers. She.. She wrote it." When he heard her voice catch in her throat, he regretted asking her. "Why are you so suddenly interested in me Fred?" Her curious eyes glanced at him as he started walking beside her.

"What makes you think I'm interested?" It came out harsher than he intended, and he could see that it hurt her. Alya turned her gaze back towards the ground as they rounded the corner and crossed into another hall. "Good. This won't faze me." Without another word, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. Fred didn't hear her utter a word as his body froze and fell to the ground.

He looked up into her eyes as she leaned down and moved her bangs from her face. "Don't underestimate my silence for weakness. This is a warning for you Fred Weasley. I'm no good. Keep your nose, and your curiosity away from me." Calmly, she got back to her feet and sighed. "The spell will wear off soon."

Unable to move his body, he heard as her footsteps got further and further away. Seconds turned into minutes, as he slowly gained the ability to move. He sat with his back against the wall, fuming. She knew they would bump into each other sooner rather than later and still she cursed him?!

"Oi! What are you doing over there Fred?" Looking up, he found Ron standing there, a bit of food still in his hands. "Nothing. Just, ran into a slight dilemma. Help me up." Ron got Fred to his feet and slowly made their way back to the tower with the others. "Who did this? Malfoy?"

Upon walking in, Fred found Alya sitting on the couch next to the fire, reading a book with her cat curled up in her lap. Her eyes never left the pages as she continued to read. "I didn't catch their face." He lied perfectly as they sat him down. Alya's black eyes looked up as she got to her feet. Silently, she walked away, and up to her room.

Hermione's face looked a little distracted. "I wanted to ask her something.." Fred raised a brow and moved closer to her. "You know her?" Hermione nodded with a slight frown. "A little. She's a master at silent magic. Brilliant really. They say she inherited it from her mother. She's a pretty strong witch." She trailed off as she took a step towards the girls dorm. "I'll talk to you later."

Fred looked at the remaining students in the room and then turned to his brother. "What do _you_ know about her?" Ron spread out in a sheepish smile. "She's very pretty. Really quiet though. Doesn't her dad work at the ministry?" George butt in and put his arm around Fred. "You'd be wise to ignore her. Everyone here has done it." Fred gave them a smug grin and shrugged his twins arm off of his shoulder. "I'm not one to do as I'm told sir." Winking, he made his way to his own bed.

~!~!~!~#!~!~ ~!

Alya waited until everyone was asleep to sneak into the common room. She gripped her wand in front of her as she stood in front of the fireplace. The fire blazed brightly as she took a few steps back. "I wonder.." She fell back into the couch as she opened her mother's book.

As she looked at the words in front of her, her mind wondered. Without thinking, she began flicking her wand above her head. "BOO!" Instead of screaming like a normal girl would, she rolled to the floor and pointed her wand at the person who scared her. Fred stood there, his hands up in a slightly defensive pose. "You must have a death wish."

Dropping her hand, she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you at every corner?" Fred crossed his arms and looked at her. "I don't know." They stood there, staring at each other, unable to speak. Alya felt her heart racing in her chest as her eyes locked with his. Forest green. That was the color of his eyes. The light from the fire danced around his face, and made them glow.

Subconsciously, she licked her lips, wanting to get closer to his face to examine it further. She wanted to count the freckles on his face. She wanted to calculate the inner workings of his mind. That's what Alya did. She studied. She watched. She listened. She _learned._ "What are you staring at?" Her gaze hardened and Fred instantly noticed that.

Endless. Black eyes. They went from being soft and kind to hard and evil. Uninviting. Cold. "None of your business Fred." Just as she made to push her way past him, he took her arm. "You know, this means war right?" Her hair fanned around her as she turned to look at him. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Fred gave her his famous Weasley smirk and let her go. "That stunt in the hallway sealed your fate. You were just under our watch. Now you've made me notice you. I'd be very wary if I were you." Alya let out this lighthearted laugh that sent chills down his spine. "Trust me Fred. You should be wary of me. I'm not the kind of girl that takes your pranks lightly."

Her cold glare stayed fixated on him as he spoke. "Why are you so defensive?" He didn't mean to say it out loud, but it sort of slipped out. "Maybe because, people never done a good thing." She tilted her head to the side. It was the line from a muggle song she heard a while back. Fred stood there confused. "That, makes no sense."

Alya rolled her eyes and began making her way back to her room. "Life wasn't intended to make sense. Good night." She disappeared up the spiral steps and Fred heard as her door closed. Looking back on the couch, he found her book seated comfortably on the cushions. A smile found its way back on his lips. "She's right. People, never do a good thing."

**I'm getting back in the groove of things. Please review, and I'll make the next chapter longer.. Promise!


	2. Butterfly

**Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my OC's.

Chapter 2:

Butterfly.

Examining the book in front of him, he ducked lower into his seat. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. The language it was written in, was confusing. It seemed as if the letters would move as he tried to decipher them. And each page changed within seconds of laying his eyes on it. Frustrated, he tucked the book into a pocket in his robes and straightened up.

Walking to the Great Hall, Fred sat down. Alya wasn't in her usual seat. _She's probably looking for this book. Ha! Good luck finding it!_ He smirked to himself. "What's with the giant smile Fred?" George sat next to him with a curious look in his eyes. "Oh, nothing. Just a funny thought." George sighed and looked at Fred closely.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's got Alya in a twist do you? I hear she's gone mad." It was Fred's brow that raised now. "Gone mad?" George nodded and sat next to him. "Yeah. Like peeves possessed her or something. The girls dorm is in shambles and madam pompfry can barely contain her in the hospital wing.." He ate some of food that was in front of him. "You can hear her screams down the hall for a blasted book."

Fred looked down at the book in his hands and then back at George. "A book? Really?" George put the pieces together and gave his brother a slightly disapproving look. "Yes a book. The professors are saying it contains something. GO BRING IT BACK TO HER!" Getting to his feet, he did as he was told and instantly noticed the change in the halls leading to the hospital wing.

It was like the magic that was holding the stones together, was weakening. Almost instantly, he heard her screams. "HER BOOK! I NEED IT. HER BOOK! I HAVE TO FIND IT! IT'S MINE! IT'S MINE!" As soon as he walked in, he found most of the teachers there, and Alya strapped to a bed. "Mr. Weasley, now is not a good time to come in here." He held up the book defensively. "I think this is what she's looking for."

He handed it to Madam Pompfry and watched as she put it in the girls magically bound hands. Alya calmed down and they undid the spell that held her to the bed. Her black orbs looked at him, tear stained, blood shot, and scared. Her breathing looked heavy. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, as if she just ran a marathon. Her normally contained hair was wild, and looked as if it moved on its own.

"You had my book?!" Without warning, her wand was aimed at him and her eyes were a blaze. "Don't ever, EVER, take anything from me." Wordlessly, she hit him with a spell before rushing out of the room. The spell left him glued against the wall. "Playing a prank on that girl will be the death of us all Mr. Weasley." She unsealed him and he ran after her.

Within moments, he found her near the edge of the lake. Something told him that she would be there, and he was right. When she turned to him, he saw that she had started crying again, clutching the book to her chest. "What do you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble in my life? Is it the perfect kind of ruined that you and your devious brother aim for?"

He shook his head and took a seat next to her. "I came to apologize. I didn't think.. I thought it was just a book.." She glared at him, her black orbs drilling holes into his body. "Well it's not. It was my mothers.. And it's all I have left!" Alya sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Do you not think about how your pranks affect others?!" She had started to cry a bit harder and Fred could feel his heart sink lower and lower.

"I truly am sorry. I thought it was just a book. I'm sure your mother can give you another." The way her head snapped at him, sent chills down his spine. "She's dead. I'm sure she can't Fred." His heart stopped. He didn't know that about her. In fact, he knew nothing about this girl at all.

"I.. I didn't know.." She got to her feet and didn't bother wiping the tears that fell anymore. "Now you do. This is the only thing that wasn't burned along with the house. Along with these glasses. It's the only things I have left of her. I can't… I can't lose them." Alya walked away from him, and he hurried to his feet to follow. But something wouldn't let him.

~!~~$!$

A few days had passed and Fred was sitting in potions with George. Alya was seated across from him, her eyes focused on the cauldron before her. "Mr. Weasley. Is there something more interesting before you than the mandrake root you're butchering on the table?" His eyes snapped up to see Professor Snape glaring at him. "I'm trying to figure out one of them now."

There was a snicker throughout the classroom and Alya raised her hand. "20 points from Gryffindor. Yes Ms. Daerwen?" Her eyes looked at him softly as she cocked her head to the side. "I know I did this right, but it seems like it's a…" Before she could finish her sentence, her potion exploded, getting everywhere.

George was the one snickering this time. "Georgie, what did you do?" He shrugged and pocketed his wand. "MS. DAERWEN! Out of this classroom right this instant! 50 points from Gryffindor!" She gave him a wide eyed stare and crossed her arms. "That wasn't my fault!" When he wouldn't budge, she gathered her things. "FINE."

As she was crossing the dungeon, Fred stood up. "I did it! I was making sure my spell worked." Snape turned his attention back to the red headed boy before him and pointed out the door. "Detention!" Fred smirked and gathered his things too. "Thanks George." He winked at his brother before walking out after Alya.

"OI WOMAN! WAIT UP!" He jogged up to her, and watched as she gave him her same cold eyed stare. "It wasn't me that blew up your cauldron. It was my brother." She rolled her eyes and sat down at a bench in the courtyard. "Oh don't feed me that crock of centaur dung. From the first day back, I've been your target. Your brother has been so kind as to keep me away from that."

She tried to wipe away some of the reeking potion from her body. "It really was him. I think, he doesn't like the fact that you've saddened me." He spoke softer as he leaned down. "I told him what happened. I've been trying to find a way to get on good terms with you. I guess, he created an opportunity for me to."

Her black orbs looked at him and he felt as she thawed a little. He reached out and grabbed her glasses, aiming his wand at them, he said a spell that cleaned them thoroughly. He placed them gently back on and felt the blood pool in his cheeks as she gave him a slight smile. "I guess you're not always mischief. Thank you." She looked down at her fingers and bit her lip. "I'm sorry for all the spells I've casted on you the past few days."

Alya hated apologizing for anything. She wasn't that type of person. But seeing him try, after he's done so many things wrong, made her want to change that. "It's ok. I deserved them! And they were bloody good!" He rubbed the back of his neck as she let out a giggle. "That spell that glued me to the wall, you have to teach me that one. I could use it when I get into a sticky situation."

Her giggle turned into a laugh as she nodded. "Alright. I'll be sure to. OH." She looked down as something brushed against her legs. "Jade!" The cat jumped into her lap and put both paws on her chest, touching her nose to Alya's. "I love you too." Fred blushed as she spoke so intimately to her cat. "Mangy cat, ruining a good moment."

Jade turned her green eyes to him as Alya turned her own black orbs his way. A playful smile sat on his face and she felt this burning in her cheeks. "Meeeeroow.." Alya looked at Jade and watched as she jumped away. "You're going to find surprises later." She sighed and stretched her arms towards the sky. "I should clean off, and start studying. This was… pleasant. I'll see you around Fred."

Alya got to her feet and Fred followed. "Why don't you have any friends?" She thought for a moment and bit her lip. "I don't know. I have Jade, and she counts." She didn't want to tell him the truth. She didn't want him to know that she was scared of being left alone. So she kept to herself ,to keep from getting attached and left behind.

Fred could feel that she was uneasy about the subject, and dropped it altogether. "Do you want to study together after you're cleaned up?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He was mentally laughing at himself. Fred? Study? Unlikely. "Fred… what?" Alya stopped to look at him, her books pressed tightly against her chest.

He cleared his throat and took a few steps closer to you. "Look, I'll be honest. I don't know you at all. And we haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot. But something keeps telling me to try." He didn't know how long she stood there, staring, but it felt like ages. "I'll see you by the lake in an hr." She walked off calmly, leaving Fred there with a giant smile on his face.

~!~!~!~ !~!

What was she thinking? Saying yes to that boy! She knew better. She knew she had to stay under the radar. But she couldn't. The sincerity in his eyes won her over. Now here she was, seated by the lake, surrounded by her books, waiting. "I should've said no." Alya sighed and was about to gather her things when someone sat beside her. "And leave me here alone?"

Her black eyes were met with bright green ones, and a blush immediately made residence on her face. "Well you're late." Fred chuckled and watched as she hid behind her potions book. "Well, I had to get away from that handsome twin of mine. I'm sure you wouldn't be comfortable with us both here." She nodded and he took out his potions book also. "So why are we studying this first?"

Alya shrugged and glanced at him. Fred watched as her black eyes darted in his direction before going over the words before her. "It was the book closest to me." He laughed and shook his head at her answer. She was honest. Something he wasn't used to. "Plus, it's one of your favorite subjects."

She was right, but how did she know? He raised a brow and watched as she licked her finger, turning a page of her book. "I can see it when you work. You've both never once, got failing marks. You need it for your snack boxes." Alya wrote some notes down and looked at him when she felt his gaze had not lifted.

"Do you watch everyone around you?" For a moment she thought before nodding. "I have to. It's part of who I am." He chuckled and shook his head. "You don't _have_ to. You just do it." Alya looked at him with a slight smile. "I have to. How else am I supposed to study them?"

Fred full out laughed as she sat there, with no clue as to why. "You don't study people Alya. You get to know them. You make friends." He looked down at his potions book and felt as she moved around beside him. "As I stated before, I just.. I don't.. I can't.. Studying is all I know.."

Alya bit her lip and he placed his book down to smile at her. "It's ok." She felt herself calm down, and become flustered all at once as she looked at him. The sunlight was hitting his eyes perfectly, making his green eyes shine beneath his fiery orange hair.

The day wore on and before she knew it, she had gotten comfortable with him. She spoke her mind, unafraid of what he could say in reply. The more Fred got to know her, the more he asked himself why they hadn't spoken sooner. She was girl worth talking to. Someone who didn't sugar coat anything they knew. And despite her mature demeanor, she was funny. She made jokes and she laughed at all of his. She was a girl that was full of surprises.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Alya sat alone by the window, watching the sun slowly rise. It was a weekend and everyone was asleep. Jade was curled up in her lap, watching her owner with her own bright green eyes. "It's going to be a beautiful day. Want to go for a walk?" Jade sat up with a loud purr and Alya smiled sweetly. "Ok, lets go."

She got to her feet and the cat walked beside her, matching her strides as they walked down the halls. Alya held her mothers book securely between her fingers as she adjusted her glasses. "Meeerow.." She took a left without looking up and sighed as she flipped the page. "Honestly, mother was never one for using proper English."

She giggled to herself and glanced down at her cat. "Stir one mandrake root, counter, shredded." She giggled again and flipped the pages. "Meeerow.." Alya slowed down and sighed, walking down the steps at her cats command.

It didn't take them long to get to a sunny park like area of the grounds. Alya sat in the tall grass, getting a good view of the lake before her. The wind blew, stirring up the smell of fresh dewy grass into the air. "Oh, this spell looks fun." She held out her wand and closed her eyes. Picturing what she wanted in her mind, she flicked her wrist and pointed it toward the open area.

When her eyes opened, she saw nothing. Just the same view she had when she sat down. "Oh, well, I guess some of her spells don't work. I should mark this one.." She licked her finger and was about to smudge some of the ink when Jade hissed.

"Tell your cat not to leave dead mice in my bed!" She turned to see Fred making his way towards her, wearing a giant F on his sweater. She giggled and closed her book. "She wanted to give you a gift. For a cat, that's a big deal." Alya pressed her face into Jades furry head and kissed her softly. "What was she thanking me for?"

Jade let out a long meow before purring and jumping into the grass. "For making me laugh and smile. No one does that anymore.." She blushed as she turned to watch her cat play. "How do you know what she's saying? It's almost like.." He trailed off and Alya opened her book, flipping through the pages quickly.

"It's a spell my mother preformed. A long time ago. Jade and I are bonded. Her life is tied to mine. I can understand her moods. I can't, hear her voice, but I just know.." She stopped when she found the page and looked at it for a while. "So long as you live, so shall your familiar. She is a part of your soul, and you a part of hers." She sighed and closed the book, pressing it against her chest. "My mother was a bright witch."

Fred wanted to say something but couldn't. Butterflies had started to surround them. Alya looked up with a giant smile and held out her hand as they landed on her fingers. "Oh, the spell worked." She looked down the hill and spoke loudly. "Jade! It worked! Look!" Her voice was like that of an excited child. Fred couldn't help but stare at her in wonder.

Within minutes, they started to fly away, but the smile on her face still lingered. Fred helped her to her feet and looked down at his watch. "It's early. Let's go get some food." She nodded and followed him to the Great hall. Once in, he noticed that everyone was staring at them. George let the bit of roll in his mouth, fall back onto the plate as they sat across from him.

"Alya?" She glanced up and smiled sweetly. "George." She started eating a little bit of the food in front of her and shared with the cat that sat so happily in her lap. "What's going on? You never grace anyone with that beautiful smile of yours." She blushed and gave him a nervous giggle. "Your brother has charmed me. Maybe people aren't as bad as I thought."

George glanced at his brother and found him focused on Alya. He watched as Fred reached out and brushed some hair from her shoulder before eating. "Do you fancy each other? Because just the other day Fred called you a fish." Fred choked on his food, shooting his brother a glare as Alya let out a giggle. "I guess these glasses aren't that flattering."

She pushed them higher on her nose and looked at Fred, who was struggling to find his words. "I think they make your eyes shine a little brighter." He then glanced at George. "But we don't fancy each other. She's a new prankster George. I've lured her into the dark side." Fred threw his arm around Alya and watched as George laughed before taking a bite of food.

"With her silent magic, we'll be an unstoppable force." She shrugged his arm off of her shoulders and shook her head. "Study more, and I'll think about it." Alya popped a breakfast pastry into her mouth before getting back to her feet. "I'm going for another stroll. I'll see you boys later."

As she walked out of the great hall, Fred watched her. When the sunlight hit her, it created a golden glow around her body. Fred could've sworn he saw the butterflies he felt in his stomach, swarm around her. If he squinted his eyes close enough, he could almost see her wings.

"Don't let this girl get to ya mate. We have plans ya know." Fred smiled before turning back to his food. "I know. But George. If you knew her like I've been getting to know her, you'd know that she's something incredible. She's good for our plans. She can help us get there."

The way it came out, wasn't what Fred had intended. But George took it as a way of implying that Fred was getting to know her, for her smarts and what she knew. The truth was, Fred saw something more than that in her. He saw something he himself lacked. What everyone lacked. Purity.

** !# $ $! $

Gonna start writing more, and sleeping less.. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
